Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia:Staff
AThis is a list of all staff members of the Wiki. Feel free to message the staff members via their walls. However, it is advised that you refer to the descriptions of each position before leaving a message. You must be 13 or above to apply for staff, and you must be a member of this wiki's Discord server! Application Process To apply for a wiki-related position (not Chat Mod) simply make an application thread in our Apply for Staff board on the forum. This is where people can discuss why you would or wouldn't make a good staff member, and for you to explain how you qualify, how you want to help the wiki, etc. But, this is not a voting thread. We use a "trial" system for staff applications. When applying for a wiki staff position, you are given the rollback position for a week and you will take on sort of a "helper" role. During this week you can prove that you're right for the position by helping out pages that don't meet the Quality Standards. After your week is over, the staff will discuss and decide whether to accept or deny your application (obviously taking into account the discussion on your application thread as well.) If you're denied, you will simply lose your rollback privileges, and if accepted your rollback rights will be replaced with moderator/admin rights. On the other hand, to apply for chat mod just message an admin on Discord with your application (not a thread) and it will be posted in #server-voting. Admins (2/5) List of users who manage the majority of the wiki. All admins are given bureaucrat status. Responsibilities * Reports of rule breaks (harassment, vandalism, etc.) * Blocking/unblocking users * Promoting/demoting users * Giving warnings * Permission for things such as bots * Anything else |-|Tsurime= |-|IceloveandlifeAJ= |-|Empty= |-|Empty= |-|Empty= Qualifications *2,000+ edits *1+ year on the wikia. *Fluent in English. *Active at least 4 or 5 times a week. *You must be a Mini Admin prior to applying. Global Moderators (1/4) List of users who are Mini Admins. These users have all the rights of Rollbacks, Chat Moderators, Discussion Moderators, and Content Moderators. Responsibilities * Anything a moderator can be messaged for |-|MonMonPok= |-|Empty= |-|Empty= |-|Empty= Qualifications *1,000+ edits *6+ months on the wikia. *Fluent in English. *Active at least 4 times a week. Content Moderators (0/4) List of users who manage pages. Responsibilities * Dealing with page-related rulebreaks (vandalism, edit farming, etc.) * Fixing categories * Editing pages to meet the Quality Standards * Deleting/restoring pages |-|Empty= |-|Empty= |-|Empty= |-|Empty= Qualifications *1,000+ edits *6+ months on the wikia. *Excellent English. *Active at least 4 times a week. Discussion Moderators (1/4) List of users who manage the Forums and Chat. Responsibilities * Reports of chat-related and forum-related rulebreaks (Discord spam, unqualified voting, etc.) * Closing/reopening threads * Deleting/restoring threads and comments * Highlighting threads |-|CrystaltheCool= |-|Empty= |-|Empty= |-|Empty= Qualifications *1,000+ edits *6+ months on the wikia. *Fluent in English. *Active at least 4 times a week. Chat Moderators (2/4) List of users who manage the chat and Discord. Applications should be sent to an admin on Discord and not made as a thread. Responsibilities * Questions/Help * Reports of chat-related rulebreaks (Discord spam, etc.) |-|Empty= |-|Gore Giovanni= |-|Еmpty= |-|Jacbocford= Qualifications *100+ edits *3+ months on the wikia. *Fluent in English. *Active at least 3 days a week. (For this position only, posting on Discord counts) Trainees (Rollbacks) Responsibilities * Questions/Help * Fixing categories * Editing pages to meet the Quality Standards |-|Еmpty= |-|Empty= |-|Empty= |-|Empty= Category:Important Pages